


If You Were Mine

by lii_mii



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anthology, Denial, Depictions of disassociation, Dirty Talk, Dreaming of Domesticity, Fingering, Full Moon Influence, Long-Term Relationship, M/M, Maybe just Porn, Pining, Porn with an Emotional Plot, Power Dynamics, Resentment, Rimming, Secret Lovers, Smut, Trouble In Paradise, Vignettes, acts of service, ambiguous timeline, angsty, blowjob, grounding exercises, neurotic thought patterns, pillow princess trunks, raw dog, relationship ambiguity, sensual cum swapping, service top goten, top Goten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii_mii/pseuds/lii_mii
Summary: Goten has been coming and going in the night for years, but he dreams of something more.  Trunks has a bad habit of losing track of time and getting lost in his head.A smutty TruTen anthology focusing on their tumultuous relationship with each other and themselves.“Who do you belong to?”
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Come and Go in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366317) by [Embarassedbutkinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky). 



> I read The Morning After by EmbrassedbutKinky, and then this happened. They reference a complicated, long-term TruTen relationship; the premise of this fic is to give an example of what one of their nights together might be like. This is fully inspired by their piece. I’m just a fan, and I am not worthy 🥺
> 
> That said, enjoy the smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten has been coming and going in the night for years, but he dreams of something more.
> 
> “Who do you belong to?”

When Goten entered Capsule Corp, it was deserted. He moved purposefully through the corridors, knowing the dark maze as well as his own home. On his way, he felt Vegeta holed up in the gravity room, Bulma in the shop, and Bulla taking refuge in her room on the floor above. If anyone in the Briefs’ family was aware of his regular presence in the evenings, none of them had ever said a word. 

  
  


_ Of course, that means he’s never said a word either. _

  
  


Goten tried his best to squash the bitter thought. He’d noticed himself revisiting a familiar penchant- resenting moving in the shadows to come and go, no dates, no invite to the CC galas (though he had been assured on more than one occasion they were incredibly boring despite the temptation of an open bar), and never meeting Goten somewhere other than his mother’s estate. For years, it had been the same. This indignation just came and went; no matter what Goten said or did, some days he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the idea that he deserved more.

  
  


He’d walked these halls to see Trunks a thousand times in his life. The sensation of his feet hitting the floor had his heart beating faster with every step. He ran his hands through his hair, anxiously approaching his destination. 

  
  


_ Here we go again,  _ he thought, slipping through the door, and gently closing it behind him. 

  
  


_ At least he showered first this time.  _

  
  


The room was balmy and dark, the usual musk dampened by steam and bergamot and vetiver. His sensitive nose twitched, inhaling deeply. Just being in the space baked with his familiar smell calms his nerves. It also helped that this night wouldn’t be as involved as some others they’d spent together- nights where Goten had been responsible for pulling Trunks into the shower for the first time in days, helping to wash his hair or brush his teeth because he’d worked himself well-past his limit before putting out the call. 

  
  


A few steps into the room, he saw Trunks toweling his hair at the window. Light streamed in, revealing a perfect silhouette topped off with a shimmering silver halo of hair. Goten felt his heart speed up all over again, reveling in the nearly sacred opportunity to even be near someone so beautiful and coveted in an intimate state. 

  
  


Goten shrugged off his backpack, and kicked off his sneakers before padding over to his paramour. He wrapped his arms around Trunks’ middle, burying his nose behind his ear. 

  
  


“Hmm… you showered,”

  
  


“I knew you were coming,” Trunks murmured, leaning back against Goten with a sigh. 

  
  


Goten stifled a breathy laugh. “I’m not usually the one that’s late,” he said, running a chaste trail of kisses down his best friend’s throat, stopping to lick at his collarbone and up the jugular, biting deeply at his earlobe. 

  
  


Trunks sighed a moan, rolling his ass against Goten’s hips. “You really have been expecting me,” a small smirk evident in Goten’s tone. 

  
  


“I have… I-“ Trunks’ voice died in his throat when Goten wrapped one hand around Trunks throat while the other palmed his member, already throbbing under the towel. He let out a strained cry, submitting to Goten’s deliberate touch. “I- I missed you,” he finally whispered. 

  
  


Goten felt his pants tighten, almost rolling his eyes at his response to how obedient Trunks was being. After all the years of escapades, perhaps he’s been able to intuit when Goten has reached his whitsend. The promise of nights like tonight are exactly what kept Goten coming back week after week, in perpetuity. 

  
  


Trunks had a streak of bratiness that Goten knew all too well both in and out of the bedroom. He also had a tendency to hyper-focus, losing track of all other people and commitments in his life should he become all-consumed with a project. But now and again, he would be energetic and fully present for Goten’s visit. The guarantee of  _ that _ kind of night was  _ almost _ enough to make Goten completely forget about the recent meditations on his worth. 

  
  


“You? Missed me?” Goten repeated, voice frigid with sarcasm. His fingers tapped the older man’s neck playfully. He tightened his grasp on his throat, dragging his hand up and down, slowly nodding his head for him. Goten felt a low rumble from Trunks’ chest. All at once, Goten released his hold on Trunks, spinning the man around to face him before shoving him to his knees. He buried a hand in his silky hair, yanking his head back and holding his face against his growing member. Trunks starred up at Goten; his steely blue gaze was unwavering, a strange look of curiosity playing across his features. Goten narrowed his black eyes, tightening his grasp on lavender hair enough to garner a wince. Licking his lips, Goten smirked.

  
  


“Show me,”

  
  


Goten growled at the feeling of Trunks’ work-hardened hands pulling desperately at his belt and pants. He let himself be pushed back onto the bed, closing his eyes immediately, savoring the intense sensation of Trunks demonstrating frenzied affection. His palms pet at the tender skin of Goten’s thighs, roaming over his hips to land squarely on his lower back, using the leverage to pull Goten’s half-hard dick straight to his lips. Trunks was breathing heavily through his nose, working Goten thoroughly with his mouth. Soft groans vibrated from Trunks’ throat, adding a delicious sensation to his ministrations. Goten placed both his hands on Trunks’ shoulders, grinding his hips gently against Trunks’ face. Goten felt his head already swimming from the enthusiasm Trunks was bringing tonight. 

“Mmm your mouth feels so good on me, baby. Do you want me to cum in your throat? Do you want my cum?” 

  
  


Goten continued rolling his hips, watching Trunks work his mouth more vigorously. They locked eyes, Trunks’ unsettling stare making Goten lose his grip, spilling over onto Trunks’ tongue with a choked moan. Goten pushed Trunks off his cock, grabbing himself at the base. He smeared his leaking head over Trunk’s panting mouth, savoring the moan passing his lover’s lips at the degradation. Goten scooped him up from his knees to straddle his lap. Their mouths collided in a ferocious kiss, hands roaming over each other with a growing urgency. Goten licked at the corner of Trunks’ mouth, passing him a dribble of cum. He pulled off Goten’s mouth panting, whispering lowly.

  
  


“Y- You taste  _ so _ good”

  
  


“How good do you taste?” Goten pondered aloud, raining his hands down against Trunks’ ass with a searing slap. He tilted his head toward his ear whispering “Get on your knees,”

  
  


Trunks obliged, scrambling with a distinct lack of grace, perhaps due to the exhaustion. 

  
  


Goten glanced lazily at the man now kneeling atop the sheets. The surge of arousal he felt at watching Trunks follow his every command was proving to be rather intoxicating. This night was certainly turning out to be one for the books, an all-time best. 

  
  


Goten palmed his member, already half-hard again at the sight of Trunks on his knees. He began to smile sadistically as Trunks reached for his own cock, which was now fully engorged and desperate with need. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare,” 

  
  


Goten’s voice cut through the darkness. Trunks turned his head to stare at Goten, his face reading unmistakably troubled.

  
  


“You call  _ me  _ to take care of _ you _ , don’t you, Trunks? Goten asked, the innocence in his voice negated by the hand on his cock picking up speed. “What makes you think that I won’t?” 

  
  


Watching intently, Goten began to see tears prickle the corners of his eyes, exhaustion seemingly setting in. 

  
  


“Beg,” Goten said sternly, noticing the tears.

  
  


“Please… Touch me... I need you,” Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, body trembling from need and fatigue.

  
  


Goten beamed, standing to claim his prize. He wasted no time, grabbing at his hips, kneading the powerful muscles. Leaning over, he licked a hot trail up his inner thighs, brushing his nose teasingly against his balls when he reached the apex. He let out a quiet laugh at how Trunks was quaking for him. This complete submission evoked a strangely prideful feeling in Goten, just one more thing diffusing the frustration he had brought with him to Capsule Corp. 

  
  


Whatever the feeling was, it seemed to be enough to inspire Goten to show his worn-out engineer some brand of mercy. Grabbing two tight handfuls of ass, he spread Trunks firmly to reveal the pucker he sought. Gently, he laid kisses on it and around it, making sure each peck was audible against the silence and Trunks’ heavy breathing. Goten continued this way until a long wanton cry fell from his steely prince. 

  
  


Trunks almost allowed his body to buckle beneath him at the sensation of Goten’s tongue urgently circling his hole. He lapped at the spasming ring, eyes rolling back when he felt it responding. He wet the area deliberately, teasing at his pulsing entrance. Goten glanced to the nightstand, grabbing the lube already set out for him. He felt another possessive pang in his chest when he realized there were no condoms, a worthy precaution  _ if _ Goten hadn’t been the only one Trunks was seeing for at least a year now. 

  
  


_ Must be the full moon or something... _ he thought, considering the extreme emotional oscillating he was experiencing, pouring lube on his fingers.

  
  


Goten worked two fingers deeply into his lover, rooting right to the sweet spot. Trunks cried out, overwhelmed by the barrage of fingers inside.

  
  


“Hmm… Are you ready for me?” Goten pondered facetiously, working-in a third finger just as easily. He wiggled and spread his fingers, testing just how pliable Trunks had become. 

  
  


“Are you?” idly driving his digits deeper. Trunks only answered in unintelligible noises, furiously nodding his head.

  
  


When Goten was satisfied with his cries, which had subsided into an incoherent mixture of pants and whines, Goten withdrew his fingers at a teasing pace. 

  
  


With one foot on the floor and a knee on the mattress, Goten smeared his lubed head against Trunks’ entrance. He reveled in the small sounds caused by the cool liquid teasing against their searing skin. Trunks shifted unexpectedly, taking in Goten, eliciting a gasp.

  
  


He felt another strange roar of emotion, more primal than the last. Something triggering a competitive instinct.  _ If he thinks for one second he’s in control here, he’s got another thing coming.  _

  
  


“If that’s how you want it,”

  
  


“Gods Goten, yes!” Trunks shivered with delight at the sensation of the intrusion.

  
  


Goten hopped onto the bed to find a steeper angle and sank roughly into Trunks, breathing heavily down his neck. His eyes searched Trunks’ face, noting the strange combination of exhaustion and need playing across his features. A breathy whimper was slipping past his lips, the little sound muffled by the sheets. He knew it was the first time Trunks had been in bed in days. Feeling his cock twitching, Goten laced his fingers into Trunks’ silky hair. The gesture was intended to be comforting, affectionate. A moment before finally moving against his swain, he caught a glimpse of them in the mirror together. Their image was faint- the room was dark, both their bodies faintly illuminated by the light streaming in from the window. Goten looked himself in the face, then his eyes roved over the view of their bodies cemented together. In the dark, it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Suddenly Goten was overwhelmed by a maddening possessiveness- realizing that this was how they looked every time they were together. He breathed deeply, taking in the image of their union, savoring the harsh and masculine nature of it.

He glanced down to his hand, still buried in Trunks’ soft hair. His gaze narrowed at Trunks, whose sapphire eyes had cracked open, looking up to his top. 

  
  


“...Ten? Give it to me… plea-suhhhhh”

  
  


The plea made Goten throw his head back with a groan. Reinvigorated, he scooped an arm around Trunks’ waist and tugged firmly on his hair. His head flew back with a gasp, feeling Goten’s torso meld into him. Goten was growing dizzy, pulsing inside the molten cavern, the mounting anticipation causing his eyes to roll back as he attempted to steady himself. Once he’d regained his sensibility, the question flowed out of him as though being buried to the hilt in Trunks was some strange truth serum.

  
  


“Who do you belong to, Trunks?” Goten asked lowly, cheek to cheek with his lover. He could feel the pulse thudding in Trunks’ neck, ragged breaths slipped past his lips. The thought slipped quickly through his mind that perhaps it was in fact his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. He could only guess at what Trunks was experiencing on his end, feeling another pang of disappointment that their intimate connection had those kinds of blind spots.

  
  


With that thought, Goten’s grasp on Trunks’ hair tightened, yanking his head harder in an uncharacteristic surge of dominance, grasping for control.

  
  


“Uh uh, look at me,”

  
  


Trunks arched impossibly under Goten, and their eyes connected in the mirror.

  
  


Goten smirked, savoring how Trunks’ mouth was hanging open, and how his proud eyes were locked with his in the reflection.

  
  


“I know what you want, Trunks. Don’t you want me to give it to you?”

  
  


His voice was taunting.

  
  


“Yes Ten…”

  
  


“Say it, and I’ll give you what you need,”

  
  


Goten watched them as he spoke, the low seriousness of his voice quickened Trunks’ pulse. He could barely hold back the surge of excitement coursing around them in their current dynamic. 

  
  


He moved to plant a chaste, teasing kiss on Trunks’ ear before whispering his only demand.

  
  
  


“Tell me that you’re mine,”

  
  
  


Goten chuckled at the way Trunks shuddered beneath him. Goten loosened his hold on Trunks’ waist, moving to tease his swollen member. His body buckled against Goten’s touch, the touch Goten had been purposefully withholding since he arrived; Trunks’ face was oscillating between frustration, desperation and defiance. 

  
  


He released the lavender locks, moving his strong hand to incase Trunks’ throat. 

  
  


“Two little words. Tell me, so I can give it to you. You’re mine. Say it,”

  
  


“I-......I’m…… y-y-yours,”

  
  


“Yes you are,”

  
  


With that, Goten launched into an intense barrage of thrusts so deep and persistent that he let an audible roar rip from his throat. Both Trunks and Goten were completely unconcerned at who outside the four walls of the bedroom could hear them. For a few moments, they were both wrapped up in the all-consuming sensations of each other’s bodies. Kami himself could see and hear for all they cared. Goten penetrated Trunks in such an uninhibited fashion, that for just a moment, he was overcome by an instinct that his more human penchant for companionship was negligible in comparison to the needs they were satiating here, that this closeness could be enough. 

Driven to the brink in pursuit of more heat, Goten flipped Trunks to his back, slinging a leg onto his shoulder. He pressed mercilessly on his thigh to spread Trunks wider, burying himself completely to the hilt. 

Trunks’ cries had grown silent, as though the wind had knocked out of him completely. He arched off the bed completely when Goten began jerking him toward his end. He watched in awe, struck by a strange compassion to expedite his release. Goten felt his vision begin to tunnel, now muttering sweet encouragement completely departed from the commanding nature he’d been lording over Trunks since he’d arrived. 

“So beautiful when you cry for me. C’mon Trunks. Love to watch you fall apart,”

Trunks cums hard, his entire body convulsing before finally crumpling to the bed like dead weight. 

  
  


Goten moved to finish himself quickly. Trunks shuffled over to the edge of the bed, pulling Goten close to lap at his balls while jerking his shaft rapidly. He looked down, catching a mischievous glint in his blue eyes just before his fiery release rolled though his body. Trunks’ face is streaked with Goten’s cum once again, his breathing heavy. Goten reaches up to smear the cum from his cheek, and offers it to Trunks on his finger. He slowly opened his mouth, sucking in the digit, cleaning it off with his tongue. Goten smiles gently at the display, grabbing tissue from the side of the bed to wipe the remainder of his emission from Trunks’ skin. They kissed sweetly, Goten moaning softly into Trunks’ mouth, savoring the feeling of hands raking in his ebony hair and tongue swiping over his own. 

Breaking apart, Trunks watched the trail of spit between their mouths before curling up on the sheets, clearly reaching delirium from lack of sleep, though Goten couldn’t help but savor that last little moment, which somehow seemed to perfectly sum up their evening. Trunks’ eyes slipped shut, finally giving in to his body’s other needs. He slid slowly to his pillow, a peaceful smile tugging at his lips. He reached out his hand, brushing it against whatever of Goten he could reach. 

  
  


Goten collapsed next to Trunks, slinging a heavy arm over his body, now cooled by a thin film of sweat. As their breathing slowed, a blissful quiet settled between them. A comforting aroma of earth and sweat was coaxing Goten toward a tranquil stillness, benign of any feeling at all, aside from the euphoria of their proximity. 

  
  


He drifted in and out of sleep, dozing lightly, wrapped around Trunks, who had slumped dramatically, finally succumbing to sleep at last. In the liminal space between waking life and slumber, Goten’s mind began running wild, indulging him in a fantasy of his own- he imagines he and Trunks are sleeping peacefully in a place of their own. Goten would awaken first, pulling together a breakfast that would make his doting mother proud. Trunks would get up sometime later, spending a little time together before they go their separate ways, knowing that they’ll reconnect when the day is over. 

The sweetness of his lucid thought was abruptly brought to a halt when the feelings of resentment returned. He was only protecting himself after all. 

  
  


Goten shot up, watching Trunks with a hardened expression plaguing his face. Trunks stirred, rubbing his eyes. “It’s the middle of the night, Ten… go back to sleep,” he grumbled, voice burdened with exhaustion. 

  
  


“It could be this way, you know…” Goten began, tracing circles on his tan skin. 

  
  


“I could hold you while you’re sleeping. Kiss away the bad dreams,”  _ Because I know you have them all the time. Because I'm the only one you can fall sleep with. _ “I can be there when you wake up. Cook you breakfast, and come say hi during the day. I would, you know... if you were mine,” gently running fingers through his hair. The words he spoke drew him strangely from his body, evoking a strange feeling that perhaps this really would be the last time.

  
  


“Mmmm… Goten….” Trunks hummed contentedly, reaching out to pull his lover closer.

  
  


“I have to go,”

  
  


And with that, Goten was up, pulling on his clothes. 

  
  


Trunks sat up, pronounced brows furrowed. His blue eyes were wide, shaken from his sleepy state.

  
  


“Wait. Ten?” 

Goten barely registered his pleading tone, fixing his hair in the same mirror he had just watched their writhing ecstasy unfold.

  
  


“Come back-“

  
  


“You can’t be serious. I let you use me, okay? For years. It’s been great. Kami knows I wouldn’t keep coming back if it wasn’t, but this isn’t enough for me anymore,”

  
  


Goten pauses to take a deep breath.

  
  


“I want you. All of you. I want to be part of your life. I’m not going to be your secret pet anymore. If you need the sex to sleep, that’s fine, but…”

  
  


Goten turned to give Trunks a wounded look, before he made a move for the door.

  
  


“I’m not just going to keep my life on hold and lay back to comfort you for nothing in return. I’m done,”

  
  


Trunks couldn’t get out a word before the sound of the door slamming.

  
  


Goten blared out of the complex, finally blasting off toward home as soon as he hit the lawn. He flew quickly at first, desperately outrunning the cacophonous noise of the city. He slowed his clip considerably when all he could hear was the wind in his ears and the trees whispering below. 

  
  


A buzz in his pocket made his stomach drop. This was it- why the resentment came and went. He would internalize and become fed up so easily; he would be rejected, one way or another, then hit a breaking point and implode like clockwork. So sure, so justified in his fury, he would storm away, but all it ever took was Trunks to reach out to be back at square one. 

  
  


Goten pulled out his phone and looked down at the screen, icons indicating missed calls and a voicemail. Goten’s most recent display must have pressed a button because normally all he’d get is a text. 

  
  


_ “Hey Ten… I hope you know that I care about you more than anyone. You’re right when you say you deserve better. I’m sorry that I work this way, but I hope you know that it’s not to hurt you. None of it is. I just… I wish there was another way. Call me back,” _

Goten stopped dead, hovering motionless. He looked up, taking in the vastness of the deep sky. Memories flashed relentlessly. Playing as children. Sparring their entire lives. Fusion, uniting their souls and bodies into an unparalleled experience. Watching their fathers leave to fight existential threat. Summers together fighting poachers at Monster Island. Trunks staring up at him tonight. 

  
  


Goten briefly pondered the culmination of these events. He thought of the stories he’d heard of Vegeta blaring down to Earth, and how Bulma, one way or another, had shown him to authentically love and be loved in return. He considered the years it took, how much Vegeta had managed to change. Trunks and Goten are barely older than Bulma and Vegeta were when Trunks was born. 

  
  


He had reached the final stage of the tumultuous ride. All of the unmet needs and resentment unilaterally circled back to this- to hope. Hope that someday, he would somehow soften his curiously frigid demeanor, trickle his way deeper into his heart, and crack him open from the inside. Someday they could really and truly belong to each other, fulfill each other in a way they both deserved.

  
  


He shot off a text before drifting home in the final moments of the night.

_ ‘See you next week’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a couple ideas for additional one-shots. I’m pretty fascinated by the dynamic these two could cultivate. In the interest of not picking sides, the next round will likely ruminate more on Trunks’ side of street. I just don’t want to believe he’s taking advantage of Goten maliciously, on-purpose, or just to be mean.
> 
> Comments are open- hit my line.
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Holding Pressure with Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks has a bad habit of losing track of time (and getting lost in his head).
> 
> “Keep your eyes on me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ this started out as an ode to a neurotic engineer, and then we ended up at sensual cum swapping so idk 🤪
> 
> A compassionate, not resentful in the slightest vignette (since the first chapter was kind of brutal 😅). This has very little reliance on the previous when it comes to timing. Maybe this happened 6 months before? Maybe a few years after? Long-term relationships are funny like that- lots of seasons blurring together. I just wanted to write a snippet of Trunks (trying) not being a self-centered brat and Goten being his patient, perfect self 🥺
> 
> See updated tags to make sure that you’re still down. Cheers!

  
  
  


“What the hell, Trunks!?”

  
  


The young heir woke with a start. The fluorescents humming overhead were positively  _ blinding _ . With the filthy cuff of his welding jacket, he attempted to shlof the bead of drool off his chin, leaving a pungent streak of grease instead. 

  
  


“Do you have any idea how dangerous this is!?”

  
  


_ I know better than you do. It’s not like I fell asleep with a torch in my hand. _

  
  


Trunks moved to run a hand through his hair, knocking off the welding mask that had been perched on his head. It clattered to the ground, landing precariously close to the electrode holder. He realized the workpiece was still live and attached to power. He blinked silently, thinking how that blip of drool could have completed an arc and sent him flying.

  
  


_ Okay. Scratch that. _

  
  


“Hey Ten,” he said feigning nonchalance. Trunks shed his smock, stretching his arms overhead with a groan. His tired voice cloaked the embarrassment he felt swelling deep in his gut. “How long was I out?”

  
  


When his eyes adjusted, he saw Goten seething. His arms were crossed tightly, a scowl deeply embedded in his charming face. 

  
  


“I haven’t heard from you in  _ 5  _ days,”

  
  


“Huh,” he said aloud, both for the considerable time that had elapsed in the windowless lab and because Goten was the spitting image of ChiChi when he got worked up. 

  
  


Trunks looked around and found his workshop in shambles. Schematics were stacked on his desk and pinned haphazardly to the walls. The white board was completely covered in his chicken-scratch and scribbled diagrams. Half-empty coffee cups littered every surface. He’d ransacked his tool chest in some strange hysteria, hand tools, sockets, and bits strewn about and left beneath at least three different disassembled machines. Surveying the scene now, it felt more like a fever dream than something he’d actually  _ done _ . 

  
  


He looked back at Goten who hadn’t budged an inch, except to scoff at the heavy bags under his eyes. Trunks watched him do mental gymnastics from furious (at the lack of contact), to concerned (for both his immediate safety and broader health), to fed-up (because why does he keep doing this to himself). He knew it was best to just keep still, and allow him a moment to process. In the recent years, he’d come to realize how worrisome his night-owlish behavior was for Goten, who lived his life by circadian rhythm in the secluded paradise of Mount Paozu. 

  
  


Still, Trunks couldn’t help but take after his parents, and their steadfast commitment to their work. He could certainly  _ understand why _ his sleeping habits (or lack thereof) troubled him, but what Goten never seemed to truly get was the unrelenting nature of his brain. He certainly wasn’t foolish enough to believe that the unbridaled nature of his cognitive (dys)function was in any way correlated to intelligence- certainly not some strange gift that oughtn’t be disturbed. Yes, sometimes there was a “stroke of genius” while working himself tirelessly for days on end, but more often than not, he found himself as he did now: sitting in a machine shop (pig’s stye) with nothing to show for it, lucky he hadn’t injured himself (or anybody else). 

  
  


It’s not as though Trunks really  _ cared _ about the projects’ various dead-ends. His most recent work was fairly low-stakes. His mother had given him some vague R+D assignments under the guise of giving him a little break from the business side of things. It was a courtesy her father had afforded her regularly over the years, knowing how easy it could be to lose sight of the innovation. Bulma and her father both believed that pushing boundaries and creativity was the backbone of the business. It was crucial for the future leadership of Capsule Corp to not be burnt out on board meetings and corporate jargon. Despite the mechanical innovation component being quite natural to Trunks, the pressure seemed just as persistent, weighing unbearably on his conscience mind.

  
  


He truly was a pitiful sight. The young prince slumped in his chair, eyes dull from lack of fitful rest, realizing that all his exhaustive efforts for the past several hours (days) had only generated a mess that would surely be waiting for him when he eventually woke up to do it all over again. 

  
  


Goten must have finally worked through his rolodex of emotions, because when he turned to look at Trunks, a knowing smile replaced the fury. 

  
  


Trunks stared at Goten, using an inordinate amount of energy to keep his heavy eyes open. A warm flush ran through him when their eyes met, a familiar fuzzy feeling gripping his bones and heart. He tried to blink, closing his eyes, “ _ Just for a second, Goten, _ ” slipping past his lips as he felt himself begin to sway and succumb to the tempting darkness.

  
  


~

  
  


Trunks began coming to when the scent of sandalwood tickled his nose. Without opening his eyes, he reached up to scratch the itch, startling himself, first from the sound of trickling water echoing in his ears, and again when his wet hand made contact with his face. The rest of his body began unfolding into focus. He was in water, delightfully warm, a thin film of bubbles covering the top. Over the lovely fragrance of the bath, he could smell burning and beeswax in the air. 

  
  


He rolled his neck, audibly stiff from his nap in the shop. His head gently collided with something solid, sighing deeply when that something wrapped their arms tightly around his shoulders, nuzzling their nose in his neck. Trunks was finally awake (or as awake as it was possible to be after a 100-hour work bender), enveloped by Goten, and his unparalleled knack for demonstrative care. 

  
  


“Welcome back,” Goten quipped softly, grabbing for a wash cloth stacked on the side of the tub. Trunks followed his strong hands with his eyes, mesmerized when it broke the surface of the water, coming back up with the drenched towel. He cupped Trunks’ jaw, gently tipping his head back to rest on his shoulder. He let his eyes slip closed again, focusing on Goten’s tender touch. He tried to stay still, noting how deliberately Goten was working certain spots on his face, a strange disconnection from his body managing to settle in. 

  
  


Flashes of the shop in disarray and the fragments of ideas that had come up as dead-ends bled into the edges of his limited consciousness. He winced, trying to keep his breathing even and count the swipes Goten was making on his face, starting over every time he reached a new spot. 

  
  


_ 1-2-3-4-5  _ short swipes at the grease on his chin

_ 1…2…3  _ long, slow drags at his cheek

_ ouch- 2-3-4  _ quick dabs at the cut above his eye

  
  


“Sorry baby,” Goten murmured when Trunks winced, kissing behind his ear. His smooth voice felt like a tether back to the physical realm.

  
  


“S’okay…”

  
  


The water in the tub undulated when Goten dunked the rag, pressing Trunks to lean forward to reach his neck and back. He stared down at the sudsy water, watching the bubbles -pop-, picking up on the sound of tiny air escaping from the impossibly thin iridescent membrane. 

  
  


_ Maybe it’s not holding pressure because the vessel isn’t stable enough,  _ the thought stilled him completely, jettisoning him back to some musings he’d last remembered making in his white board.

  
  


“Hmmm?” he hummed aloud, in a manner distinctly different than what would be customary when a handsome man was peppering kisses on exposed skin or any other kind of affection for that matter. At that moment he caught himself, off again into the negative space of his own mind, still grasping at the day’s (week’s) problems left unsolved. 

  
  


The floating feeling persisted, even as Goten’s hands drifted beneath the water rubbing gently at his lower back and slowly moving lower still, he opened his eyes, shooting them desperately across the room, mentally spelling the things he saw in an attempt to bring himself back to the delectable moment they were supposed to be sharing.

  
  


_ C-A-N-D-L-E _

_ W-I-C-K _

_ W-A-T-E-R _

_ L-O-V-E-R _

  
  


“Trunks?”

  
  


Goten’s gentle voice brought him back to Earth again.

  
  


“I’m here,” he replied wearily, re-identifying the warmth and stiffness encompassing his physical form. 

  
  


“Are you?”

A sharp ache struck his weary heart, making Trunks feel that he was now on the defensive. Trunks shot Goten a look, too tired to be cutting, but sending a message all the same. 

  
  


“Whoa, hey, it’s okay…” Trunks listened to Goten trail-off, an urgent rush of self-conscious babble seeping into the void of his mind. 

  
  


_ Way to go. He’s just trying to take care of you, and all you can manage to do is push him away. All you can do is think about work. You don’t deserve someone like  _ **_him_ ** _ , someone good who cares about you. If you keep this up, he’s just going to leave yo- _

  
  


“T?” 

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


Trunks snapped out of the nagging thoughts that had consumed him. He tried reminding himself that Goten wasn’t a threat and that he was in no danger. Trunks cringed away at the sudden touch of Goten’s palm on his cheek, the wet hand caressing his face startling him. He felt the water dripping from Goten’s gentle hands, to his face, running down his jaw, throat, and chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, so tightly that it almost felt like his eyelids were going to invert. The familiar hand on his face was soothing, grounding. Trunks willed himself to keep taking steadying breaths. 

  
  


Trunks reached up, encasing Goten’s hand under his palm, curling their fingers together to peel the hand away. He inspected it thoroughly, hoping Goten would understand the attention to be loving. Calluses first, from fighting, fishing, farming, you name it. Next fingers and thumb, bigger than his,  _ Makes sense, based on the genepool. _ He flexed their hands, studying the back: smooth, with a tan line denoting countless days kissed by the sun, the tendons gliding beautifully under the dewy surface. Trunks ran a thumb over his knuckles, using Goten’s joints like worry stones. He looked closely at the texture of his skin, the length of his nails (trimmed and clean), and the degree of pruniness, denoting extended time in the water. 

  
  


_ He’s had me in here for hours. _

  
  


Something about that last thought brought whatever sliver of Trunks that had barreled out into the deep space of his own brain-matter, back to his body almost as suddenly as it had left. Now he finally understood where he was (his room, his bathroom specifically), where he’d been (his workshop, downstairs, for literal days, no sleep, barely eating by Saiyan standards, way too much caffeine), and how he’d gotten here (kind, beautiful, remarkable Goten). 

  
  


Trunks blinked a few times, as though he was checking to ensure all the hardware was back together as intended. He was finally able to truly look at the man who had carried him here, stripped him down, cleaned him up, and joined him until he returned to the sub-lunar plane. It was silent, except for the steady drip from the faucet. He stared into Goten’s dark eyes, studying the way his eyelashes met with his skin, how his most neutral expression was always slightly curious or surprised or not-malicious-whatsoever. Looking at Goten this way made his belly flutter, flooded with a rush of endorphins: the ones that made humans feel love. A wide, adoring smile cracked across Trunks’ brooding features, reaching out to wrap himself around Goten who squirmed with laughter, surprised by the burst of energy. 

  
  


Trunks cased Goten’s face between his hands, resting their foreheads together. He sighed at the contact, feeling the strange strain on his nervous system dissipate. 

  
  


Trunks had found immense relief (and pleasure) over the years with Goten. In their time together since Goten plucked him from the lab, he could feel the rest of the world evaporating from his shoulders. The expectations from outside weighed heavy on him everywhere except here. He found himself able to exercise giving up control when Goten told him how to move, made arbitrary rules, and fucked him senseless; then, when it was over, after all the teasing and demanding, and he would come close, giving tender touch and reassurance- it was like basking in the sun.

  
  


Trunks felt something deep inside his heart move when Goten’s breath danced across his face for the first time in days. 

  
  


“Let me take you to bed,” Goten suggested, softly thumbing along his jawline, causing a knowing smile to tug at the Trunks’ lips.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Trunks gasped desperately at the heat coursing through his body. Goten lapped against his parted lips, tongue unrelenting as it tangled in his mouth. His hand was working him deliberately under the towels that had followed them from the bath. 

  
  


Goten had gotten Trunks from the tub and moved them to the bed. He laid Trunks out on his back and dragged a towel over every inch of his skin, inspecting all the nooks and crannies, including between his legs. fingers, and toes. The long, unhurried touches left Trunks panting and roused. The touch alone was electrifying enough, but Goten made his own conditions clear: 

  
  


_ “Keep your eyes on me,” _

  
  


And so he did. The low-light from the smattering of candles around the room made their skin shimmer. Trunks grasped the bedding for dear life, squirming at Goten’s unrelenting touch.

  
  


“I’ve been waiting for this. For you,” Goten murmured against his face before licking slowly across his cheek with the broad of his tongue.

  
  


Trunks opened his mouth to speak but a moan tore from his throat instead. 

  
  


“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, when you would finally call, so I could come do this to you,” Goten quickened his pace. “Gave me so many ideas,”

  
  


Trunks sucked in a tiny gasp when he felt that telltale tightening in his core. He hung on everyone of Goten’s words, allowing himself to be spellbound by his voice.

  
  


“I couldn’t wait to play with you,”

  
  


“Ohhhh- unh - Go...tenuhhhhh...” 

  
  


When Trunks came, he seized-up collapsing forward, for Goten to catch his chin and hold their gazes together. He saw the subtle amusement and satisfaction lay across Goten’s features at watching Trunks fall apart, face still contorted with singular, unadulterated longing. 

  
  


Goten smiled softly, seemingly pleased at the un-done nature of his partner. Trunks savored the feeling of Goten’s fingers teasing his scalp. He realized quickly how dense his body felt as he was guided back to the stack of pillows against the wall behind him. His head dropped heavily against the support, but his eyes followed Goten as he leaned back, surveying him in his entirety. 

  
  


“You wouldn’t believe how beautiful you are when you cum,” Goten said, looking to him in astonishment capped with a caring smile.

  
  


Trunks shirked at the praise, diligently trying to quiet the insidious voice in his volatile mind attempting to tell him otherwise and pull him away from their heated encounter 

  
  


“Keep talking to me, Ten” Trunks said, desperately keeping his eyes focused on his partner who was lubing his fingers. 

  
  


Goten nodded quickly, realizing by his expression that his request was less for fun, and more a desperate means to stay as present as possible for the both of them. 

  
  


“I’m going to open you up, nice and slow. I wanna watch you get hard for me again. Spread yourself for me, so I can watch,”

  
  


Trunks unconsciously pulled his knees up to his chest. then left them fall open wide. Trunks starred up longingly, positively mesmerized by the roguish look on Goten’s face when he did what he was told. 

  
  


“Like this, Ten?” Trunks asked in a tiny voice, timid and vulnerable, seeking positive reinforcement. 

  
  


“Just like that,” Goten cooed, slowly crawling closer. His words and the low tenor of his voice shot through his belly and groin like lightning. 

  
  


A wave of arousal rippled through Trunks’ entire body when Goten buried his nose against his neck. Just this touch was enough to get blood coursing faster. 

  
  


“W-what… sh-sh-should I do for you?” Trunks stuttered, thoroughly distracted by the teeth and tongue working his neck. 

  
  


“Make sure you don’t hold back. Show me how good I make you feel,” Goten spoke sternly against his skin.

  
  


Trunks panted heavily, feeling his chest rise and fall, watching Goten’s hand travel down to tease his thighs. 

  
  


“How should I open you up, hmm? Should I eat you with my mouth and hold you in my hands? Or should I use my fingers, and kiss you everywhere else?”

  
  


Images coursed through his mind’s eye, vivid memories of Goten swiping his tongue over his nipples and chest, his fingers digging deeply into the muscles of his legs, arms, abs, throat. This was the kind of pressure he needed in his life. Door number 1 or Door number 2- no wrong choices. 

  
  


“F-Fingers,”

  
  


“You want my mouth all over you, huh?”

  
  


Still, Trunks knew a trap when he saw one. He took a breath, quickly considering his answer.

  
  


“I want you to see what you do to me,” 

  
  


Goten hummed in approval, noting the generosity. He hooked his hands under Trunks’ knees, giving him a firm pull, pushing his thighs back. Trunks placed his hands over Goten’s so he could pull away. Grabbing the lube to coat his fingers, Goten made another request. 

  
  


“Will you hold yourself open like this for me? I want to see every part of you,”

  
  


Trunks only nodded, his eyes still trained on Goten, feeling himself puckering and relaxing at the promise of what was to come. 

  
  


“Good boy,”

  
  


Goten crawled between Trunks’ open legs, looking at him deviously, careful not to make any actual contact yet. His breathing deepened, fidgeting his contorted body in an attempt to get closer. 

  
  


“I’m going to enjoy making you squirm,”

  
  


Goten pressed his hands softly to his cheeks, pushing them open and then closed a few times. With each repetition, Trunks pulled his knees further back and apart. He brought his cheek to rest on the inside of Trunks’ thigh, a cool finger dragged up his slit, grazing the bud affectionately. Goten lingered there, focusing on rubbing it back and forth and in circles. Though the sensation was as soothing as it was exciting, Trunks realized he had closed his eyes, causing Goten to pull away. His eyes shot open again, realizing what he’d done. He brought his gaze back to Goten for a few seconds before rubbing up and down his own legs, arching up to him, showcasing his body, attempting to coax him back. 

  
  


“Keep your eyes on me, Trunks. I can’t make you writhe for me if you don’t,”

  
  


“Please Ten, I’ll be good,” he whispered

  
  


Goten came close again, picking up where he left off, mercilessly teasing his opening, petting at it over and over again. He stood on his knees and placed his hand next to Trunks’ head. Goten brought his face close, no more than a breath away, expression neutral, eyes oscillating between ferociously intense and concerned. Trunks watched, mesmerized by the subtlety, so much so that he was taken by surprise when the teasing digit slipped in the shallow entrance. 

  
  


Trunks gasped, eyes widening. He squirmed slightly at the intrusion, mouth gaping and gasping for breath. He saw Goten’s stoney, serious expressions soften to something sweet and devilish. He brought his free hand up to wrap languidly around Trunks’ throat, thumbing his Adam’s apple; the action relaxed him enough to allow another finger in his slit. Goten stretched and probed until he found the huddle of nerves that caused him to arch off the bed. Trunks was locked onto him so intensely, he caught a glimpse of his own whorish reflection in Goten’s eyes. 

  
  


Trunks gazed down his body, seeing his dick jump as Goten moved down, using his mouth  _ everywhere. _

  
  


Watching helplessly, Trunks tried keeping still when Goten’s tongue dipped into his collarbone and down to his nipples. He moaned gently at the teeth pulling playfully at the nubs and cried out impossibly loud when he bit down and sucked at the skin of his waist. Goten’s eyes flashed up to find Trunks’ transfixed on him and the glorious torture he’s bringing, slipping in a third finger. 

  
  


Lower still, he moves to lick up the shaft, lapping teasingly at the head. Goten closed his lips around Trunks and  _ sucked _ , eyes brightening at the prince’s full-body reaction to the pressure. 

  
  


His pleasure-ridden cries had become obscene- a lewd agony plaguing his face. Trunks took his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes barely open to survey the scene beneath him. He was completely overwhelmed by Goten’s ability to ground him into the present; all the distractions had fallen away, replaced by an arduous rapture that demanded his full attention. Seeing Goten lovingly, aggressively take him down his throat filled him with a unique inhibition: allowing him to be loud, to whine, to beg, pout, fall apart into pieces, trusting he would be put back together and do it again- to be just as he is, to be free. 

  
  


“Ten.. I’m-“

  
  


Trunks feels like he’s soaring as he watches Goten take his release, seeing his eyes roll back at the taste. Goten removed his fingers, moving to tower over Trunks’ body, opening his mouth. The fresh load dripped down from Goten’s lips onto Trunks’ spent face. He caught as much as he could with his tongue, smiling at Goten’s chuckle when the wetness dripped onto his cheeks and chest. 

  
  


“Don’t swallow,”

  
  


Goten comes close to lap up the missed cum; Trunks felt his chest rumble from the tickle of Goten’s tongue tidying his skin. He passed the rest of the mess back to Trunks in a sticky kiss. 

  
  


“Open your mouth so I can see,”

  
  


Trunks sat up with his hands open, dusting under his chin. His lips parted slowly, unfurling his tongue, so the wet pile of passed cum and saliva dripped down his chin and into his palms. Trunks groaned with satisfaction, feeling a hot blush creep over his face and neck, watching Goten run a hand through his hair before pulling diligently at his own cock. 

  
  


“Are you ready for your reward?”

  
  


Trunks nodded, eyes never leaving his. He laps wantonly at the puddle in his hands, making a bigger mess of his face for Goten’s enjoyment. 

  
  


“Kami, Trunks, don’t stop,” Goten whispered, throwing his head back while he pumped furiously. A strong hand buried itself in his lavender hair, causing Trunks to grunt. Goten held Trunks’ head back, eyes crossing when Goten’s release covered him. 

  
  


Goten pounced on Trunks, taking him down into the soft bed, trying to get his hands on every bit of skin he could reach. Trunks shifts beneath him, wrapping himself around Goten, vigorously lapping at his sweet mouth.

  
  


Their kiss slowed down and deepened. Goten pressed against Trunks impossibly hard before pulling away. He laughed breathlessly at their collective state, hair matted and bodies  _ filthy _ from the romp. Trunks stared up at Goten, enchanted by the sweetness he wore on his sleeve. His dark eyes looked him up and down, dragging a calloused hand playfully up his side, flicking him gently on the nose. Trunks swatted him away, wrapping his legs around him to try to wrestle his way to the top before Goten pinned his arms, flashing a stunning smile. Trunks starred up, entranced by his best friend.

  
  


“Wow Ten…,”

They finally sank into the cool comfort of sheets and pillows, Trunks’ wobbly, exhausted stare staying fixed to Goten, absorbing everything he could about the moment: the way the light crested off his face, the sound of his labored breathing returning to normal, the smell of damp linens and mountain trees. These bleary-eyed hours they spent together in the night always felt eternal to the prince. Trunks curled up in Goten’s arms, savoring his warmth. 

  
  


He chuckled to himself, thinking of their escapades. They’d both dated around over the years, Trunks admittedly more than Goten, but they always found their way back to each other eventually. He couldn’t be sure if it was idiosyncrasies of their unique lives and lineage that kept a certain proximity between them, or if the bond Goten and himself shared was just stronger than what they could individually cultivate with other people. Whatever it was, it seemed to be the most natural expression for both of them. For Trunks, he knew he could depend on Goten, trust him with his life and truly live authentically without keeping any secrets. Anything he’d worry about being seen by someone from the outside were the things that Goten knew as his own. His brilliant and eccentric mother, his stern father, his fiery sister- their personalities alone were a lot, let alone the alien species, the Gods who came by for brunch, and the time-traveling future self. For Goten it all just rolled off his back, as natural as breathing. 

  
  


For almost their entire life, he’d found a blissful peace in his companionship. A place to hide, to be honest for a while. An escape from the pressure of it all. 

  
  


“You can tell me, you know,” Goten began, distracting him from his meandering train of thought, kick-starting Trunks’ heart. “You don’t have to… if you can’t. But I would listen…”

  
  


“I know,” Trunks interrupted, more briskly than he intended. He felt Goten flinch, resulting in a hurtful pang in his heart. 

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  


He rolled over to put his forehead on Goten’s chest. He clenched his fists, savoring the feeling of his nails digging at the skin of his palms, reminding him where he was (still in a body, still in love).

  
  


“Goten… Thank you,” Trunks began unsure of where he was going to go. He found himself lost for words on this topic, specifically because he felt the only option was to forsake his brain, which he could not do in good conscience. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. That after everything…”

  
  


_ Finding me _

_ Tending to me _

_ Fucking me _

**_Loving_ ** _ me _

  
  


“...you would offer to hear me try to explain something that I don’t even fully understand myself… it makes me feel… better. Like I want to be better… to be better… for you,”

  
  


Goten laid silently, fiddling with the lavender hair tickling his nose. Trunks counted the seconds to keep himself from wandering off or speaking before Goten had a chance to think and respond. 

  
  


“I get that you’ve got a schedule and deadlines, but… 5 days is clearly too much,”

  
  


Trunks nodded slowly to agree, glancing up.

  
  


“I mean it. It hurts to see you do this to yourself. You deserve rest. Watching you go through this... it’s like  _ torture _ for me,”

Trunks pulled back to see Goten’s expression, back to the deep worry he was so prone to. 

  
  


“You worry about me,”

  
  


“I do. All the time,” Goten paused for a moment, seemingly rolling words around in his mouth, deciding whether or not it was the right time to spit them out. “You’d still be down there drooling on a live wire if I didn’t,”

  
  


Trunks’ eyes got wide at Goten’s comment, worried he was still upset about earlier, only to realize that there was an air of levity to the jab. 

  
  


“If I don’t hear from you  _ at least once  _ every three days, I’ll come rip the door off your lab again,”

  
  


“3 days…” he trailed off doing the math in his head, a flirtatious smile growing to replace the lingering seriousness. “Not sure if I can wait that long,”

  
  


“That’s 72 hours, you know? Not 100 plus? I’ll be dragging you back to bed kicking and screaming before you know it,”

  
  


Trunks beamed, cocking his head back, pouting his bottom lip, blinking rapidly. “I thought you liked making me scream,”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, yeah, come’ere,”

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea that Trunks might have a neurotic streak and that Goten could come to understand his distant nature as something other than “I’m too good for you,”. Looking forward to any feedback- no lie, this was pretty challenging to get through. Hopefully it struck a good balance of sweet and serious. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
